Chinese Valentine's Day
NA Event Period: January 29th 2015 - November 16th, 2015 EU Event Period: 2015 Rewards All rewards are obtained by participating in the race. *Spring Grand Prize - Finish the race with a time less than 6:00 minutes. *Second Place - *Spring Third-Place Prize - Crafting Materials: *Swan Down Feathers *Lover's Vine *Red Rose *Sensation Aroma *Sunglow Dye Food: *"Fall in Love" Mocktail - Critical Hit Power +5% for 10mins. *Passion Macaron - Cured +5% for 20mins. *Honey Ham Pie - Health +10% for 20mins. *Rum Chocolate - Increases friendship with another player by 80 points. Event Guide General Information *The event area is located in the Zidray region of Laedis, just west of Underworld Port. *The event times are daily at 3pm. 9pm. 11pm. and 1am EST. *Cool down between races is 9 minutes. A Guide to Racing I first would like to start off with saying the Achievements have nothing to do with the race. If you wish to do the Achievements it's a very straight forward quest line starting in Arteicia, you'll see the red explanation point on the big map over the word "Arteicia" and the NPC is located at the very top of the building he is in. The race is held four times a day with the maximum number of runs per race being four. Two players are required in the race: one does the running of the course and the other sits on their shoulders giving them potions such as the speed buff. If you are the player on top handing out potions, it is common for you and your partner to appear to be falling out of the world. Instead of racing other players the entire race is a race against time. How fast you can clear it decides on what kind of reward you get. Because of this you'll find all classes but the Ranger will have a harder time making first place prize due to their speed abilities. The timer starts when you hit the first gate on the beach (gates are super sensitive) and from there you must follow the trail of macaroons over the Sea of the Lost eventually onto land, in a large course that puts you back at Underworld Port where you may claim your prize. Prizes consist of furniture recipes with some materials, friendship food, stat buffing food, and first place Spring Grand Prize box can award a special one-handed Valentines weapon skin! Tips for Making the Best Time: *Summoning a dragon with a good level Dragon Speed actually works during the race. You may have to re-summon it occasionally. *Ride a Ranger that has Agility and their Pray to Lonnier Dragon God buff active. *Skip across the water in the beginning skipping the macaroon bridges by holding down "space bar" and "w". You'll save a ton of time. Trivia *In the quest Cooperative Challenge the Brief Overview states that Ranger's will loose agility effects during the race but that dosen't appear to be valid. Category:Events